Lucky
by LuckyWeasleyConlon
Summary: DISCONTINUED.  Sorry, fanfiction interests me no more. I can't live up to the original works and I don't have enough time on earth to live MY life AND write about other people.    Sorry.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time long ago, in New York City, there was a story. Despite what most people will tell you, this story is real. Its sun rose and fell; its characters lived and died. Its city breathed.

I will not blame you if you shut this book now. Because this story is real, it cannot promise dragons, pirates, or magic. But if you keep reading it can promise a King (of sorts), adventure and romance. It can promise a temporary escape from your world to another.

The choice is yours.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish. I wish I did. But I don't own newsies. Sad isn't it?**

She turned heads as she raced down the streets of Brooklyn. She wasn't particularly beautiful, but she was being chased by a bull yelling "Stop thief!"

Despite having no idea why she was being chased as she hadn't stolen anything, the girl had a quick mind. She steered into busy crowds where she weaved through people, as opposed to the force used by the cop.

Her breath was starting to run short when she saw the Brooklyn bridge looming over her. Tucking arms in, the girl sped up as much as she could force out. Making a beeline for the bridge, she swerved at the last second, deceiving the bull.

She let out a sigh of relief, trying to stop, but tripping and rolling into the river.

The icy water shocked her. She surfaced, furious about her unwanted bath, but was quickly pulled back under. Anger rapidly turned to panic and fear as she was battered by the freezing currents.

She couldn't get the air her body so desperately needed.

Lungs burning, she made one last desperate attempt to reach the surface. Once her head started whirling and her vision going black, she saw a pair of piercing blue eyes and felt strong arms encircle her waist. Then she felt no more.

OoOoO

Spot Conlon glared at the unconscious girl at his feet. He knew she could not feel his wrath, but he didn't care. Because she HAD to fall into the river, RIGHT in front of Spot, FORCING him to rescue her, in his FAVORITE shirt and she wasn't even pretty.

The girl had a square face, looked to be nearly as tall as him, and was by no means petite. _**In fact **_Spot thought as he turned his head, _**she has broad shoulders and is …. Kinda chubby. **_He grinned._** I must be stronger than I thought.**_

Spot was broken out of his reverie when the small boy to his left tugged his sleeve. "Is …. Is she breathing?" He knelt and checked her vital systems. The two met eyes. "She's breathing". The kid exhaled deeply. "What do we do with her Spot?

The teen's ego spoke for him. _**Well, if I'm as strong as I think I am **_"I'll carry her back to the Newshouse, Four, we can't just leave her" Spot rolled his eyes. He hadn't saved her just to leave her to die.

They started at a fast trot, eventually breaking into a run. The weight of the girl combined with Spot's wet clothes were becoming nearly too much to bear in the cool spring evening. Spot ended up racing around the last corner and sprinting up the stairs of the Newshouse.

"Whatcha got there-?" he barreled over his second in command Shooter. Spot unceremoniously tipped his bundle on the bottom bunk in the far corner. He promptly turned and flexed for the assembled boys.

"What happened – Who is she?" Shooter asked. "No one wakes her up" Spot glared at his newsies. "As for that" Spot turned up the corners of his mouth "I have no idea who she is, but she took a dip in the river and _I _saved her"

Smirking and still flexing (for the younger boys) he led the bunch to the other side of the room for a game of poker.

OoOoO

"What the!" Spot thanked his lucky stars that he was not standing next to the now conscious girl.

"Lady?" Four stepped up to the girl. "Oh" she softly cooed as her heart melted. "Who are you?" She spoke in the same tone. The small boy puffed out his chest "Four. And we're the newsies." He added as an afterthought.

"Where am I? Manhattan? Brooklyn? Midtown? The Queens?" She looked almost frightened of what answer Four might give.

As Spot thought she should be. He strode over. "You're in Brooklyn." Spot was expecting terror, whimpering, he might even get a little crying, but the girl breathed out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"What? You think something's wrong with Brooklyn? Something okay or chummy about Brooklyn?" Spot was insulted. "Perhaps you think we're easier or nicer than Bronx, Midtown, or Queens?" He watched her reactions as he slowly stated each option, Spot's eyes gleamed in triumph as alarm re-entered the girl's eyes. "So it's Queens? Just maybe I'll go talk to West-"

The girl snapped. Although a brunette, her fiery temper rivaled Spot's.

"So help me, my friggin' life is none of your friggin' business-"

"Why not, Lucky?" He sneered.

"Lucky?" she looked at him dubiously.

"Lucky I" he motioned to himself "saved your life." "Doesn't excuse you for being a git" Lucky muttered.

An odd silence fell as the two studied each other. Dislike immediately settled in the pit of Lucky's stomach. _**He is rather good looking. Probably goes to his fat head though. Prideful arrogant jerk. **_She thought as she glared into Spot's icy blue eyes. His surprisingly blond hair and body that reminded her of a cat didn't escape Lucky's notice though.

Spot's thoughts ran along perpendicular lines. _**I was right. She is chubby, probably makes up for her tiny brain. Who does she think she is? **_He jutted out his chin, matching her set jaw line. Steely eyes flashing, he decided to hate Lucky.

"Get out." Spot's voice was cold and clear.

Lucky's eyes narrowed. Peeling herself away, she brushed past Spot and walked to the stairs. Silhouetted by the door frame, she called out. "Goodbye Four, it was nice to meet you." And she left. But her eyes never left Conlon's.

OoOoO

As she travelled across Brooklyn, some might have thought Lucky was a wraith. Hair in limp curls, barefoot, and wearing clothes meant for the opposite gender, she certainly looked like it. She wandered aimlessly, two thoughts swirling around her head.

She confronted the gentle one first. _**Poor Four. He can't be much more than six, and stuck with that stuck up, selfish, controlling **__**pig**__**. **_She spent several minutes thinking of rude adjectives to describe Conlon. Winding down, the second thought pushed forward.

_**Where will I go?**_ She had been going to get a position as a newsie in Brooklyn, but that idea got put off. Lucky checked off the boroughs mentally. _**Brooklyn: Bad idea. Staten Island: raised lazy, good for nothings. Bronx: Erm, well, I don't think they like me very much…. Queens: (Shuddering), absolutely not. Manhattan: Good friends with Brooklyn. But…they do have a lot of newsies. More than any other borough. It would be easy to get lost in. Better than the streets anyway.**_

It was this final factor that convinced Lucky to cross the infamous bridge to see Jack Kelly at nearly midnight.


	3. Chapter 2

Jack Kelly was dreaming about girls.

However, it was not an average dream. Most guys might dream about the love of their life, momentary fling or a rare beauty. Jack was being mauled by hoards of screaming girls.

Franticly backing up against the edge of the roof, the Cowboy felt something poke the middle of his back. "Wha..?" He turned around, but no one was there. He felt it again, but whirling around, he fell.

Jack woke with a thud as he hit the ground. His first conscious thought was**_ I'm going to kill whoever did that. Severely._**

Springing up, he swung his fists wildly around. He felt a rush of triumph as he felt his fists connect with soft flesh.

Jack's face immediately fell as he saw who was spread out on the floor. Despite his earlier dream, the Cowboy would never hit a girl, but it seemed he had. She rubbed her jaw.

Jack offered his hand. She took it and rose. "Not to be rude or anything, but who are you and what do you want?" He spoke before thinking. "Or, erm, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" She gingerly prodded her jaw. "I'm, well," She winced, concluding it was better to use a common name. "Lucky. And I'm looking for Jack Kelly?"

He looked over her. Stubborn, that's good. Akward, less good. Big, (for a girl) slightly intimidating, but smaller, or the same size as most of my newsies. He shrugged. **_What the heck._**

"I'm Jack."

Lucky fidgeted. "I'm erm, sorry I poked you, you kinda spasmed though. Could I join your newsies?"

Jack blinked. **_This girl was weird. Just the way she talked, the way she acted, she was weird._**

Thoughts interrupted, the two turned guiltily as Kloppman thundered up the stairs. Seeing the two already awake, he threw his hands in the air and thundered back down.

Lucky nervously laughed. "Guess that means we should wake up everyone else". "Guess so."

They immediately turned and marched off in opposite directions.

Going from bunk to bunk, Lucky found shaking didn't work more often than not, and started ripping off blankets and pillows. "Wake up and face the day!" She received more than a few rude words, and became apt at dodging objects.

Once everyone was at least semi-conscious, Jack and Lucky started off to the Distribution Center. "So don't buy too many papes, cuz it's two for a penny, if you take to many Weasel just makes us eat em after." Jack explained as they walked through the gates.

"Will you spot me a quarter?" She asked. Jack dramatically sighed and dug in his pockets. He passed her a dime. "that's all I've got extra."

Making her way to the counter, she put on her brightest smile. "Twenty papers please." She didn't like the looks the two brothers behind the counter were giving her. The one with the mustache muttered "brown-nose" and the younger one looked like he'd never seen a girl before. The latter handed her the papers.

"here you go." He gave a smile that looked more like he was trying to show off all his yellow teeth. Lucky said "Thank's" and scurried off.

OoOoO

"See those hoity toities?" Jack pointed to some upper class boys, in their late teens. Lucky nodded.

"See these papes?" He held them up. She nodded again.

"Your job is to get these" Jack dumped the papes on her "to those, using any means necessary. Play up the truth, make up lies, flirt," Lucky blushed "I don't really care, but sell them papes." He grinned. "you can do this."

She took the papers, scanning headlines. Satisfied, she strutted to the boys. "Dangerous diseases! Influenza hit New York! Extra Extra find the Cure!" The teens hurriedly bought two each.

"Where'd you find that?" Jack said, coming up behind her. "Page six." He flipped open the paper. The headline read Mayor's Daughter catches flu.

Jack laughed and patted her head. "I taught her everything she knows"

OoOoO

The duo pranced into Tibby's, Jack chilverously holding the door open for Lucky. "Why thank you." Despite their rough beginning, they became friends through their mutual need of newspapers. Truth be told, Lucky developed a small crush on the handsome cowboy.

A newsie named Racetrack waved them over to a table. "Over here fellas!" They sat down.

Lucky eyed Race's sandwich as she slid into the booth next to Mush. Race noticed and viciously attacked it. Chewing slowly, he made accompanying noises.

Lucky growled as the three boys burst into laughter. "You look like Spot!" Mush gasped out.

"Someone say my name?"

Speak of the devil.


End file.
